Dark Justice
by Roy D Harper
Summary: My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm the one who steps from the shadows, all trenchcoat and arrogance. I'll drive your demons away, kick 'em in the bollocks and spit on them when they're down, leaving only a nod and a wink and a wisecrack. I walk my path alone. Because, let's be honest... who would be crazy enough to walk it with me? Yes, The sumary is a quote from the TV show/Good Story
1. Prologue: At the Right Time

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome to this new story called 'Dark Justice'. This is a challenge issued by my friend, Normandy1998. Check him out later. This is a Constantine like Izuku. If you don't know who Constantine is, you just need to know that he is a character of the DC universe. If you want more info, I am afraid you are going to look for it by yourself. Now, some few things before we begin:**

 **Izuku will be an Anti-Hero.**

 **Pairing is undecided. I am between Momo or Mina.**

 **Izuku will be inspired by John Constantine. That doesn't mean they will be exact copies.**

 **And now that all is said, Let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: At the Right Place, At the Right Time**

 **(A/N: I just want to say that the backstory will be from my own creation. So please, don't kill me if you don't like it.)**

Izuku was walking alone in the streets. Many would ask why would a young child like him be alone? Because he likes it.

He was diagnosed as quirkless not so much time ago. At the time, it was a devastating new. All his dreams, ambitions and goals were shut down by some simple words and a test.

His peers weren't too keen with the idea of him being quirkless. Bully him till they get tired. His former best friend, Katsuki, being the prime tormentor.

In his home, life wasn't easier. His mom died at child birth, making his father find refuge in alcohol. And because he needs someone to blame for the death of his dear wife, the newborn baby will suffer.

The man is drunk most of the time and wasn't happy when he discovered the condition Izuku has. As a punishment, he didn't allow him to enter the house for a week, surviving on what he could find in the trash.

All this kind of make him grow sooner. Opposite to many children of his age, he is more violent and anti-social, being alone most of the time and not complaining about it.

He decided to head home after a while. If he is lucky, his dad is already pass out because of the booze. Yes, he will be mad the following day, but if he leaves early, he can avoid him.

That's something he likes about himself. He is lucky. When his dad is throwing things at him, they usually never hit him. He dodges quite easily punches from Katsuki and his cronies. And not involving himself with others problems, helps a lot to avoid a beatdown.

Anyway, as he was walking home, he passed in front of a shop. It was... odd, but in a way, it calls the attention. It didn't have any lighting except for the dim lights inside the shop. it had curtains covering the door and windows and a big sign saying:

'MADAME SCRULL,

READY TO KNOW YOUR DESTINY?'

Izuku, curious about the weird shop, decide to go in. To his surprise the doors opened themselves. Izuku smiled, amused by the presentation, and went in.

In the middle of the surprisingly big shop, there was a table with a woman sat on a chair in front of it with a crystal ball on the table.

"Izuku dear, I was waiting for you." The woman said and Izuku tilted his head.

"Do I know you?"

The woman chuckled lowly "At least I know you. Sit down love, we have a lot to talk about." Izuku blinked and when he noticed, he was sat in front of the woman that was leaning her chin on her hands.

"W-What happened?" Izuku asked and the woman let out another low chuckle.

"That was magic, dear."

"Magic? Like a quirk?" Izuku asked and the woman, once again, chuckled.

"Not quite. Quirks are more limited. It is something that you are born with and probably die with it. Magic, is something you learn, control and expand. The chances with it, are limitless."

"So, magic is better than a quirk?" Izuku asked and the woman nodded with a smile.

"That's my opinion, yes."

Izuku nodded "Can I learn?" Izuku asked and the woman smiled at him.

"Why? Do you have any hidden intention?"

Izuku shrugged "I think it can be cool."

The woman nodded "I will teach you. But with one condition." Izuku got closer and the woman smiled.

"I will teach you, but in exchange, you will have to become an... how to put it... 'occult detective'."

"What's that?"

The woman chuckled "I will explain it to you later on. But now, I need an answer dear. Yes? Or no?"

Izuku didn't think twice as he nodded. The woman smiled mysteriously as she snapped her fingers. In a blink, Izuku was in another room, and surprisingly, it seemed to be another time, because last he checked, it was nighttime, and now it seemed to be morning.

"Ehm, where are we?" Izuku asked as the woman was making tea.

"Well darling, we are in Liverpool, England. We are here to teach you better."

"B-But my stuff?"

"Already in your room."

"And what about dad? He will get worried if I don't go-"

"Izuku dear, do you really care about that? I know that you try to avoid any type of human contact over the last year. I am giving you an option to do whatever you want, of course, respecting the deal we have." Madame Scrull said and Izuku gulped.

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

Izuku nodded as he looked at the woman in front of him "I accept."

 ***11 Years Later***

"Been a long while, eh?" Izuku said as he took a cab to the building he got to put his bussines.

"Excuse me sir, but you had been here before?" The driver asked and Izuku shrugged.

"When I was young. I moved to England and now I decided to come back to get a job and stuff."

The driver laughed "That's the spirit kid! Youngsters these days doesn't know the meaning of hard work! I am proud of-"

Izuku groaned "Stop here mate. You talk too much for my taste."

After paying to the driver, he took his case. **(A/N: Izuku is dressed the same way as in my profile picture minus the hat.)** He walked towards the small building he now has to call home and office.

He enters the dusty building and the only furniture was a red coach that had seen better days, a desk and a big leather chair behind it. He leaves the cart in middle of the hallway, took off his coat and threw it on the coach and sat on the chair making it squeak. from his pocket, he took a box of cigarettes, put one in his mouth and from the tip of his finger, a small flame was formed.

This right here, is Izuku Midoriya. 15 years old. Anti-social. Violent youth. Heavy smoker. Con man. Somewhat of a jerk according to himself. Arrogant bastard to people that knows him and stayed alive. And least but most important...

Occult Detective with a lot of sins in his past, ready to start over.

'Only if that was easy...'

 **And done! That was the prologue of 'Dark Justice'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, a few things before we finish:**

 **Izuku won't be 100% like Constantine. They will be similar.**

 **Izuku will use British slangs. He lived 11 years in England so it would be logical. I hope that this doesn't annoy many people, especially because I am from Chile and English is my second language.**

 **Izuku's time in England. There will be flashback about it in the future.**

 **Madame Scrull. She will be mentioned in said flashbacks.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation. PM me for any doubts or suggestions. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Patience is a Virtue


	2. Chapter 1: Patience is a Virtue

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome back to chapter number 1 of 'Dark Justice'. In this one, we are going to see Izuku take his first job as an occult detective in his home country. And before we begin, I want to make a question:**

 **Who should be the ship?**

 **Mina**

 **Momo**

 **Tsuyu**

 **Jirou**

 **Leave your answer in the Reviews or PM me. Now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _ **Demon Voice..."**_

 **Chapter 1: Patience is a Virtue**

"I can't believe that he would do that..." Izuku rolled his eyes at the woman that hired him to find out if her husband was cheating on her.

He was.

"Sorry Ma'am." Izuku said again for what he felt was the 100 time that day.

"I thought that he loved me..."

He resisted the urge to groan only because she hasn't paid him yet "Miss Naito, I am really sorry for what happened. But I need you to pay me."

Miss Naito nodded shakily as she from her purse took some yenes "Of course. Thanks Mr. Midoriya. It is just so hard to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I am afraid you have to leave. Have a nice day Ma'am." Izuku said pushing her to the door. Before the woman could react, she was outside the building and the door was closed on her face.

Izuku sat on his chair, rubbed his eyes and groaned out of frustration.

"1 month... 1 bloody month and yet not one good job!" Izuku complained. Yes, he was hired, but just as a private investigator. And the only thing they hired him were insecure women and jealous men wanting to know if they were being cheated on.

At least he makes some good money out of the bloody deal. He solves the case in one or two days, sees the lad seethe in anger or cry his eyes out.

For god's sake...

From his pocket he took a box of cigarettes, took one with his mouth and lit it up with the tip of his finger. He took a drag of it and exhaled the smoke.

He closed his eyes, relaxing himself until the door was open by a lady dressed in black. Izuku looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Izuku Midoriya, I suppose." The lady said and Izuku took another drag of his smoke.

"That's me. Tell me, in what can I help you? Wait, let me guess... you are afraid your man is cheating on you, am I right?" Izuku said, trying to avoid other boring case and the woman shook her head.

"I wish that was the case. But I came here because my husband was murder."

"Then call the cops. I bet they will have a field day with their favorite hero."

The woman sighed dramatically "Only if that was so easy."

Izuku spin on the chair "Because?"

"Some demons kill him."

Izuku stopped mid-spin to see the woman straight to the eye. "Demons you say? Like, with horns, pointy tail and an evil mustache?" He said, playing dumb to see if the woman was being real here or just playing him a prank.

The woman took off his glasses to see Izuku to the eye "Mr. Midoriya. I know who you are and what you do. And I am willing to pay any amount of money to avenge my dear husband death."

Izuku gave her a dry look, before taking his smoke out of his mouth to leave on the ashtray "Got any clue of the demon, Mrs..."

The woman smiled at him "You can call me Io. And yes, that monster and his buddies hang out in a bar in the slums. Here you have a direction." She said handing him a small piece of paper.

Izuku nodded receiving the paper and put the some back in his mouth "Very well, for the price it would be one thou-"

"I offer you one hundred thousand yenes." Izuku almost swallowed his cigarette at the amount he was offered.

'Bloody hell...'

When he got himself together, he nodded "Then we have a deal Io. But I would like to have half of it now. Just in case." Io nodded and handed him 50000 yenes.

"Thank you, Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku stood up to get his coat on "Mr. Midoriya was my dad. Call me Izuku." With that, he left to do his job.

 ***Later that day, Hellhole Bar***

This is the scene;

In a bar there were 4, maybe 5 demons disguised as humans, drinking blood disguised as wine. The doors were opened and Izuku came in. The demons ignored him, but the bartender that was more informed, recognized him and started to sweat lightly.

Izuku sat on a stool and raised his hand to call his attention. The bartender nodded as he gulped "Yes sir?"

Izuku lit a smoke before answering "I was just curious about something. These fine gents over here, are they demons?"

One of the demons glared at his back "Who's askin'?"

Izuku turned to him with a small arrogant smile "Name's Izuku Midoriya mate. And one of you fucked up." As he finished that sentence, he grabbed the tie of the bartender and slammed his face to the table knocking him out.

The other five demons, reacted and transformed to their original form. Izuku lit his hands in flames and burn the demons to ashes.

The bartender was rising as he held his now broken nose. Izuku grabbed his tie again, and slammed his face again to the table and held his tie tight.

"So, this is the thing; someone hired me to find the demon that killed this someone husband, and because I have a funny feeling that you know who it. So, tell me, was it one of those guys?" The bartender shook his head and Izuku nodded slowly "You know who was then?"

"A woman... called Io. She only wears black... like a widow." The bartender muttered and Izuku snapped his tongue.

"Of course it is." He slammed his face one more time to the table and threw him to the wall. "Cheers mate." he lit another cigarette and left the bar.

 ***Next Day, Izuku's Office* (A/N: Tell me for a good name for his office, because I have no idea)**

"Case solved Io. Now, for my other half of my payment..." Izuku said as the woman nodded and put the money in an envelope over his desk.

Izuku opened it and counted the money. With a satisfied nod, he lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Thanks. Now, I want to reveal to you who killed your lovely and dear husband. Well, it will be a show."

He threw the cigarette to Io's arm and it instantly caught fire making her scream in pain. "What are you doing!?" She demanded and Izuku stood up.

"Nothing spectacular. Just doing my end of the bargain. Do you mind showing your real form?"

The woman grinned maniacally as her body opened and from there a green demon appeared with bat wings, horns and yellow eyes glaring down at him.

" _ **So you figured it out detective! I am Andras, your executioner!"**_

Izuku took a drag of his smoke "Great stuff. As you know, I am Izuku and I am a bastard."

Andras swing her arms down to the table breaking it. Izuku snapped his tongue "That was new, y'know?"

" _ **Silence!"**_ Andras demanded as she tried to punch Izuku on the face. He jumped out of the chair and to the side as he casted a spell.

Before Andras could react, her feet were frozen on place. Then her legs. Her torso. And finally, her neck leaving only her head out.

Izuku stood up and placed the cigarette in his mouth "So... Andras was it?" He said as he got in front of the frozen demon. "What's your motivation?"

Andras grinned _ **"My lord sends me here to erase some lowlifes. But when I heard that Izuku Midoriya was here, I couldn't resist to make you do my dirty work and then kill you!"**_

Izuku nodded slowly "Well, if that's the case, you can tell your lord to piss off in hell." He then proceeded to kick the ice breaking it and killing the female demon.

Izuku glared at the head of Andras as it slowly turned into dust. "So ya found me, eh mate?" He asked to no one in particular and then turned to see the chaos that his office had become and started to calculate how much all this would cost to repair.

"Oh, bollocks."

 **And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Dark Justice'. Hope that you enjoyed. I think it was a nice simple chapter to show what Izuku's job consist and giving clues for the future. And I think that's all. Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story. And PD: I'll try to upload chapter 2 today.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Babysitting


	3. Chapter 2: Babysitting

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome back to chapter 2 of 'Dark Justice'. There aren't many things to say no so I will answer a question from** **ThePsychoPath96. It is the following:**

 **Is Izuku like Constantine? Yes.**

 **Is Izuku codename be Hellblazer? No. You'll see why in this chapter.**

 **Will there be Zatana and Swamp Thing? Yes and Yes. They will apear in the future.**

 **Any DC Magic users? Yes.**

 **Will be there a Justice League dark? Nop.**

 **I hope that it answered your questions. Any other leave them in the Reviews or PM me. And about the shipping poll, it looks like this:**

 **Momo: 5**

 **Mina: 3**

 **Kyoka: 2**

 **Tsu: 1**

 **And will all that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _ **Demon Talking..."**_

 **Chapter 2: Babysitting**

It was late night and the recently named, Hellblazer P.I., was ready to close its doors. Ever since the incident with Andras, more supernatural cases had appeared. Ghosts and demons are the usual problem he was hired to solve. But hell! It is better than the bloody 'stalk to see if you are cheating'.

Even though he still receives those.

He stretched on his chair and was ready to call it a day when the door opened, letting a man in a black suit and a... bird mask? Enter the office.

"Sorry mate. We're closed." Izuku said but the man ignored it.

"Izuku Midoriya?" the man asked and Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am the bloody Izuku Midoriya that just closed the office and was ready to hit the bed. So piss off mate."

The man seemed annoyed by his words but continued "I want to hire you."

"And I want to sleep. Come tomorrow at 9 AM when we are open." Izuku said and the man nodded.

"I will. Good night."

Izuku watched the man leave and shook his head. "Bloody hell..."

 ***Next Day, 8:59 AM***

Izuku was sitting on the chair as he took a drag of his smoke. The office was about to open and he looked at his watch on his wrist and he looked that it was about time to open the doors but someone did it for him.

The same man from yesterday, dress the same way with the same mask only that this time he was being accompanied by a small girl with silver hair and a horn coming from her forehead.

"Hey! You're back. Now yes, in what can I help you?"

The man pushed the girl in front on him "This is Eri. I want you to train her."

Izuku looked at him like if he was an idiot. He took a drag of his smoke before answering "I beg your pardon?"

The man took from his coat an envelope and threw it on top of his desk. Izuku raised a brow as he grabbed the envelope "There are 500 thousand yenes. For teaching her we will give you another 500 thousand every month."

Izuku nodded slowly as he closed the envelope. "It is really tempting mate. It really is. But I am not a babysitter. So, I'll say- Oi! Where are you going!?" Izuku demanded as the man left the shop closing the door behind him.

Izuku sighed and rubbed his templates as he turned to Eri. "So... Eri, right?"

Eri nodded shyly "Y-Yes..."

Izuku nodded slowly at his burden now "Well, it seems that I have to 'train you', so tell me, you know what I will teach you?"

Eri nodded slowly "M-Magic..." She stutter out and Izuku nodded.

"Pretty much. And why does birdie want you to learn this?"

Eri played with her fingers "W-We-Well... since I-I was little... I c-could-"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but can you speak well please?" Izuku asked as the eyes of the girl started to get fill of tears.

In ones second to another, she broke out crying.

Izuku really didn't know what to do here. He didn't have a perfect, or even good, childhood and now a guy cosplaying as a plague doctor told him to babysit.

He left his smoke in the ashtray and bend down in front of the girl. "I'm sorry. Okay? Continue."

Eri seemed to calm down as she nodded and continue to explain "I-I can u-use magic... B-But I don't k-know how to c-control it..." Eri explained and Izuku nodded.

"Well, I am a good student, but I never taught before."

"I-I'm sorry..." Eri said and Izuku patter her head.

"Why? The weirdo that left you here should apologize. Well, at least he left some cash behind..." He then sat on his chair, grabbed his smoke and took a drag.

Eri looked at him, waiting for something, but after 5 minutes of nothing she asked "S-So what are you going to t-teach me?"

Izuku shrugged "I don't know. I'll wait for someone to open the door, and then I'll teach you while working. That should be easy."

Eri nodded and sat on the couch looking at her feet. Izuku looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she at difference that many kids of her age, wasn't bored. She was afraid of something. Like if someone was about to hit her.

Izuku looked at the roof before asking "Do you like any games?"

Eri looked at him with a confused expression "Games?"

"Yeah, games. Y'know, to have fun." Eri shook her head and Izuku sighed.

"Do you like... I don't know, football?"

"Football? What's that?" Eri asked and Izuku smiled.

"You see, it is a sport that..." And so, Izuku explained to his new charge the sport of football **(A/N: Soccer for Americans)** and she listened to every word in awe, hearing for the first time something like this.

In the end, he showed her a game between Liverpool and Milan in the finals of the Campions League that she watched with a lot of focus from the couch. Izuku was watching it from his chair and with a smoke in his mouth, with a small smile on his face.

 ***Next Day, Okada's State***

"M-Mr. Izuku, what are we d-doing here?" Eri asked as they entered the Okada's mansion. Earlier that day, the owner of this place, said that there where ghosts invading his family home.

Honestly, Izuku don't believe jack of what the geezer said. The man easily could be senile and just seeing things. But he really needs to go out and get some money. And if there are indeed ghosts, he can teach one or two things to Eri.

"Father! I can't believe you brought this hustler to our home!"

"Dear son, it is for our safety."

"Nonsense father! Ghosts aren't real!"

Izuku rolled his eyes as he listened to the two men argue. "Mr. Okada, where was the last place you saw the ghost?"

"At the bedroom Wellington."

"Name's Izuku." Izuku corrected him and his son scoffed.

"As it matters. Now leave before I call the police!"

Izuku took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke on his face "Sorry mate. Got a job to do."

The went to the bedroom and Izuku asked to be alone with Eri. Eri looked around the room feeling weird presences.

Izuku gave her a side-glance. "You feel it, don't you?"

Eri nodded "There is someone here..." She muttered and Izuku nodded.

"That's right. A spirit that didn't finish something down here. Let's tell it to the old man so we can get working." Eri nodded as they made their way downstairs.

 ***Hours Later***

"That was fun, was it?" Izuku said as he walked next to Eri with a smoke in his mouth.

Eri nodded "Y-Yes."

"Did you learn something?"

"Y-Yes. But I don't think that Chisaki would care."

"Chisaki?" Izuku asked and Eri nodded.

"T-The man that pays you." She explained and Izuku nodded.

"Birdie, huh? Talking 'bout the man, what's the deal with him?"

Eri looked down to her feet with a sad expression. Izuku noted that and patted her head. "No need to tell me now. Later you can tell me."

Eri looked at him and nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

 ***Some Months Later***

"Here you have your pay of the month." Chisaki said handing Izuku the envelope with the money of the month.

Izuku nodded with a cigarette in his mouth "Thanks mate. Hey, I was wondering for what am I training Eri."

Chisaki narrowed his eyes "None of your business."

Izuku nodded "Really now? Because I heard some interesting things, y'know mate?"

Chisaki glared at him "What's your point?"

"Nothing really. It is just that I heard that some Yakuza, trying to regain their former glory, they started to create weapons. Enchanted weapons to be precise."

"Go. To. The. Point." Chisaki said slowly and Izuku nodded.

"The point, the point is that you are not taking Eri mate." Izuku said as he snapped his fingers. In a blink, Chisaki was in middle of a forest, looking around and most important...

He forgot where Midoriya was.

 ***Back at Hellblazer P.I.***

Izuku smirked as he left the smoke on the ashtray. "He's gone!" He screamed and Eri walked down the stairs in a yellow dress.

"I-Is he really gone?" She asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yeah. Birdie is probably in the suicide forest and already forgot where we are." Eri grinned as tears made their way to her eyes.

She jumped to hug Izuku and he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Now, we can really start teaching you. Ready?"

Eri nodded with a grin "Hm."

Izuku isn't sure in what he just got himself into, but now he can't back out.

Can he?

 **And done! Before you say anything, in Chile it is 23:55. Ergo, I completed my promise on uploading the chapter the same day as the one before. Now to say something important:**

 **Why I added Eri in the story? I really like Eri and a friend of mine, Normandy1998, said that I can add her this way. Instead of having her quirk, she has magic abilities that are probably stronger than Izuku's. I hope you like it.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any suggestions or questions, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Making Sure


	4. Chapter 3: Making Sure

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Dark Justice'. In this one, will be the last chapter before cannon and I'll introduce the pairing. Yes, I could tell you now, but for the effect of surprise, you'll have to read the first lines of the chapter. And with all that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _ **Demonic Voice..."**_

 **Chapter 3: Making Sure**

"Hey, did you hear about Hellblazer?"

"Hellblazer? Is that a band?"

"No, it is a private investigator agency. But listen this, they say that they solve 'paranormal cases'."

Momo Yaoyorozu listen the conversations of her classmates were having and shook her head. Paranormal cases. How stupid.

It is probably some hustler trying to get money of superstitious people. How disgusting.

Once the school day was over, she went her way home. She said goodbye to her friends and in her way, she found a poster saying.

' _Problems with or with other realm? Contact Hellblazer P.I. today._ __ **(A/N: The 'X' are numbers and the name of the street**

 _Street Adress: XXXXXXX_

 _+xxx-xxxx-xxxx'_

She stared at the poster before ignoring it and continue her way home. Then she saw another one.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one.

This was unbelievable.

How is it possible that they put so many posters all across the street? And besides, at least in this part of the city, it is illegal to put posters without the authority of the mayor or the owner of the property.

Like a future hero-in-training she is, she decided that instead of complying and be angry towards this attitude, she will go to the office and warn them.

She will not do this because she wants to see about the paranormal thing.

Definitely not.

 ***Hellblazer P.I.***

"I like this type of days, y'know Eri?" Izuku said as he was leaning his feet on his desk, a smoke in his mouth and leaning back on his chair.

Eri looked up from her notebook and looked at Izuku "Why?"

"Because there isn't any type of troubles. No haunted houses. No demons. And definitely not common problems like bloody cheating." Izuku answered and Eri giggled. He turned his head to her "How are your studies going?"

"Good. I think I got some fire spells." Eri answered looking to her notes and Izuku nodded.

"Good. Those are the principal I-"

A knock on the door that slowly opened itself and from there, a teen, around Izuku's age, enter with grace and put one of the posters he and Eri put across the streets on his desk.

"So, in what can I help you miss?" Izuku asked and she gave him a stern look.

"I came to warn you about putting this type of behavior. Where you put this, it was a residential area, in which, it is illegal to paste posters."

Eri tilted her head and asked "Are you a cop?"

Momo, kind of surprised by the language used by the little girl, shook her head "I am not. I am a future-hero-in-training." She explained and Izuku smirked.

"Future-hero-in-training... it just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" He mocked as he sat down straight, grabbed the poster and put it under his desk. "Look miss, we were just getting some propaganda to help our business grow. Nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe if this establishment, didn't trick people, it would be better." She said closing her eyes and Izuku scoffed and Eri giggled. She looked at both before asking "Or am I wrong?"

"I won't deny something there girl, I had trick folks before, but this place is legit. Right Eri?"

Eri nodded "Right!"

"So, you are telling me that this place solves paranormal cases?" She asked, kind of insulted, thinking that this man, really believe that she would buy that.

Izuku nodded "Pretty much. Why? Got a problem out of this world?"

Momo just took a deep breath before walking out of the office and closing the door behind. Eri looked at the door and then at Izuku "What's her problem?"

Izuku took a drag of his smoke as he leaned back on his chair. "Magic is a fairy tale now at days. With quirks here and there, most things that humans can do, is easily explained with a 'That's a quirk'. Many people back in England thought I had multiple quirks because of my spells." He explained and Eri nodded.

"You never told me you lived in England." She said and Izuku nodded.

"I haven't. Maybe another day I can tell you. Now we got job to do." Izuku said as the doors opened, letting a new client enter the office.

 ***Next Day, Shiozaki Ladies School***

"So, is it true you went to Hellblazer?" One of her classmates asked to Momo that looked surprised.

"H-How you know that, Kaeri?"

Kaeri shrugged "Yesterday me and the girls went there to see what the deal was when we saw you come out of it with an annoyed face. So, tell us; how is it?"

"It was just a normal shop and the owner-"

"I don't care about that! The owner, Izuku I think it was, how is he? I heard rumors he is from Europe and has this 'bad boy' vibe."

Momo shook her head at the question of her classmate "Well, I don't know if he is from Europe, but he has a British accent. And he is really rude."

"Bad boy vibe, Momo. Hey, do you want to come with us to see him?" Kaeri asked and Momo sighed.

"If you insist, I'll go."

 ***Streets***

The group of five were walking towards Hellblazer and they got into an alleyway as a shortcut. Once inside a tall, muscular man got in front of them. "Well, well, well, look what we have in here..."

The girls, sans Momo, panicked at the look of this monster of a man. Momo was ready to create something to defend herself when the arm of the man got engulfed in fire. The man screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Behind him, the owner of Hellblazer was standing.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, me and my friend here, need to talk. So, do you mind?" He said and Kaeri and her friends ran away from the scene as did Momo, but in her curiosity, she hid behind a wall, and spied what was going to happen.

Izuku looked at the man with a smoke on his mouth and kicked him on the side sending him to the ground. "So, Zargon, what brings you to beautiful Japan mate?"

Momo was confused. What kind of name is Zargon? It definitely is from outside Japon. But where?

The skin of Zargon started to break, reveling a humanoid creature with red skin, small horns and three lizard tails. "Izuku... look, I am just like you... running away."

Izuku rolled his eyes as Momo was shell-shocked by what she saw. That isn't a quirk. At least not one that she knows about.

"Maybe but with a difference mate. I don't creep 'round alleyways to consume people."

"Please... I don't want Targon to find me..." Zargon begged and Izuku nodded.

"And he won't." He said as he threw his smoke to him and instantly caught fire. Izuku turned to the direction where Momo was watching. "And you, come follow me." He then turned around and started to walk away and Momo, afraid of what just happened decided to obey.

 ***Hellblazer P.I.***

"How much did you see?" Izuku asked as he leaned on his chair, smoke in his mouth and in fron't of him, Momo. In the couch, Eri watched curious on what happened.

"N-Not much."

"How much?" Izuku asked again and Momo gulped.

"The end?" She said unsure and Izuku snapped his tongue.

"Look, what you saw, is something that we like to keep in secret most of the time."

"Murder?" Momo asked and Izuku rolled his eyes.

"We call it exorcisms or purification." Eri said and Momo blinked.

"Like the movie?"

"We also do that. But it is more like kill demons." Izuku explained briefly and Momo glared at him.

"You expect me to believe that, that... thing was a demon?" She asked and Izuku nodded.

"Well what you want to hear? That it was a lad ready to rape some girls? That's how these things like to play. They hide as humans, and do things that some of them do. You follow me?" Izuku asked and Momo bit her lip not really knowing what to say.

"Then what are you? If those things are demons and you kill them, what makes you then?" Momo asked and Izuku shrugged.

"I consider myself an occult detective. I am the guy you call when something weird happens and neither heroes or the cops know how to deal with it." Izuku said as he leaned on the chair "Look, I can care less if you believe me or not. But what you saw there was real. And sadly, there aren't too many people in the world willing or capable to deal with them."

Momo looked to the ground, absorbing the information she was given. It all sounded so... fake. But if he was saying the truth, then there must be more, and this 'Targon' that the demon mentioned must be a powerful one...

"Let's make a deal." Momo said and Izuku raised a brow.

"'Bout?"

"I want to become a Hero to help people. And you want to benefit from all the chaos that demons make."

"That's not exactly true, but continue."

"So, I am willing to pay for classes on demons. You as my teacher of course."

Izuku looked at her with a deadpan look and so did Eri. "Why in the bloody hell would I accept that? I mean, it must be a ridiculous amount of money for me to accept such stupid-" Momo handed him a slip of paper with a number on it. Izuku eyed the paper before stuffing it in his jacket. "Come tomorrow after school and don't be late. Now leave, I have a class to prepare."

Momo smiled and nodded and left the office. Izuku leaned his feet on the table as he lighted a smoke "Bloody hell..."

"Why did you accept?" Eri asked and Izuku closed his eyes.

"A life lesson Eri; money talks. But this girl's money screamed and demanded."

Eri tilted her head confused by what her teacher and caretaker meant by that.

 **And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Dark Justice'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, a few things before we finish.**

 **The message in Spanish I left. That was a mistake from my part, I should had left it in both languages. But here is a brief translation, I am planning on making a YT or Twitch channel now in English. That's all. Tell me what you think about the idea.**

 **And I think that's it. Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: My Good Old Monster


	5. Chapter 4: My Good Ol' Monster

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome to chapter 4 of 'Dark Justice'. In this one, we are going to see an old friend of Izuku. Also, this, is the last chapter before cannon. And before we start, I want to answer a Review that I believe gave a good question:**

 **S082829: Yes, he is using magic to keep questions away. Thanks for asking that. I kind of forgot to put it.**

 **And with that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _ **Demonic/Creature Voice."**_

 **Chapter 4: My Good Old Monster**

Momo just finished another day of school and was now heading to Hellblazer P.I. She had been learning all about the paranormal from Izuku.

She can't use any type of magic, but she is trying to use her quirk to counter any type of magic. She had been reading from Izuku's library the different type of magical objects that are used to fight demons.

She still isn't capable of creating them due to their complexity.

She was about to open the doors of the building when they opened themselves to let Izuku and Eri get out. Izuku with briefcase and Eri with a roller bag.

"Momo, good timing! Eri and I are leaving for a day or two. Mind keeping the castle safe?" Izuku asked and before she could answer Izuku threw her the keys "Thanks love. I knew I could trust you."

Momo took a deep breath before handing him the keys. "I thought that today we were going to study more."

"Yeah, about that... a friend of mine is visiting Japan, and I offered to help him. Y'know, as good mates we are."

"But you said you would teach me today too." Momo said and Eri tugged Izuku's pants. He looked down at her.

"What if she comes with us? That way she can learn more."

"I don't know. We will be out for some time. If your parents let you, I guess you can come." Izuku said as Momo was watching her phone.

A notification later, she grinned at him "They let me. Where are we going?"

"To the train station. We are going to Shikogaban Swamp."

"A swamp? Why would your friend meet you there?" Momo questioned and Izuku sighed.

"Just follow us. We will explain all at its time."

 ***Shikogabah Swamp***

"This is so..." Momo started and Eri looked at her.

"Hot? Moist? Gross?"

"All those."

Izuku sighed "You wanted to come. Don't complain. Same goes for you Eri."

"Aren't you worried to get your suit dirty? I thought you liked it." Eri asked and Izuku shrugged.

"Magic can clean it." Was Izuku simple answer as he stopped "We are here."

Eri and Momo looked where they were and it was... well, in middle of the swamp. It wasn't any different from the rest in their opinion.

"Eri, do you feel him?" Izuku asked the small girl that nodded slowly.

"He is... everywhere..." The small girl said and Izuku smirked while lighting a cigar.

"Ehm... about who are you talking about?" Momo asked and Izuku winked at her.

"Don't worry love. You'll see about now." He took some steps forwards before screaming "Oi! I came! What do you need mate!?"

After some seconds of silence, from the ground, a mass of plants came out and formed into the shape of a humanoid creature. Momo and Eri first reaction was to scream of surprise while Izuku grinned.

"Swamp thing! How are you doing mate!?"

This... 'Swamp Thing' answer was to glare at him. Or more precisely, to the smoke in his mouth. Izuku caught the message rather quickly, and quickly turned off the cigarette and stuffed it in his coat. After the action, the glare left but the seriousness remained.

"Izuku. The green needs your help."

Izuku raised a brow "With? I thought you didn't like when I stick my nose in your stuff."

"I don't. But this is an emergency. Someone is planning something that involves science and magic and might affect the green not only in Japan, but worldwide." Swamp Thing said and Izuku nodded while scratching his chin.

"I see. I'll see what I can do. Something else?"

Swamp Thing eyes went towards Momo and Eri. "Who are they?"

Izuku looked over his shoulder and smirked "Glad you asked mate. The little girl is my cute apprentice, Eri."

"Hello." Eri said shyly as she bowed to the strange creature that nodded slowly.

"I thought you didn't like to be near children after that accident, Izuku."

Izuku closed his eyes "Let's not talk 'bout that." He opened his eyes and pointed to Momo "And that pain in my arse is Momo."

"Excuse me?" Momo said glaring at Izuku that smirked.

"Oh, don't get like that by a joke. She pays me to teach her magic."

"How is that going?" Izuku smirked at the question.

"Really slow."

"I'm still here for your information." Momo said and Izuku made a fake surprise face.

"Oh my! How could I had forgotten?" Momo took a deep breath before walking away as Izuku chuckled and Eri giggled.

Swamp Thing shook his head "You better go after her. Who knows what she might find herself into." He said as he slowly sank into the ground.

"Good luck to you too!" Izuku screamed as he walked towards Momo that was trying to avoid... well, everything.

 ***Hellblazer P.I.***

"I was wondering something." Momo said as she sat next to Eri in the couch. Izuku from his chair raised a brow.

"When are you not wondering things?"

Momo ignored his sarcastic response as she stood up and started to walk from side to side. "Is it possible to mix science with magic?"

Izuku sat up straight and lit a smoke "Possible? Yes. Easy? No. Magic and modern science are the two sides of the same coin. In some sort of way, they are really similar if not the same type of idea. Both try to discover and explain new things and natural events. But they work completely different from each other as you can guess. Due to that, it is almost impossible to mix both things without doing something stupidly dangerous. And mark my words; the ones that succeed in mixing them..."

"...Are probably the most dangerous humans that walk this planet."

 **And done! That was chapter 4 of 'Dark Justice'. Hope you enjoyed. I left a little something in this chapter to let you some clues on Izuku's past and the future of the story. And I think that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Modern Magic


End file.
